Hershey's Kiss
by ArxahsXVI
Summary: The young demon, Sarah, joined the spirit detectives to get away from prison. She thinks she can handle anything until she meets an equally strong demon named Hiei. Can this pair get along or kill each other while completing their missions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hershey's Kiss**

_Chapter 1: Being Difficult_

"I hate that toddler!" I complained to my two friends Jackie and Christian.

"Well why did you join the spirit detectives then!" Christian asked.

"She didn't. She did a crime and now she's here." Jackie explained to him.

I smiled to myself. My name is Sarah by the by. A high level demon that can use spirit bullets. I am also 17 years old and have been a criminal for about five years. Oh and I hate my demon form so don't be expecting me to transform into it. Jackie has… well I'll tell you this, she'll destroy you from the inside with just one finger. Christian has super speed and can be invisible. I didn't think his powers were that special.

"So what are we doing in the city?" I asked.

Christian let out a heavy sigh and said, "We have to capture two other demons remember, Koenma told us?"

"Pssh, no! I don't listen to that pacifier sucking freak!"

Jackie laughed at it but Christian didn't. He was always a kiss up to that baby. I guess that's why he never gets yelled at. Then again I'm mostly the cause for it. That's why for I blame Christian for all the things I do!

"So who's closer to us?" I asked.

"Hmm, looks like a demon named Kurama." Christian replied.

"Let's get this over with. I have Hershey's to eat!"

We went to where Christian told us this Kurama person or demon thingy is. By the time I was going to give up and make the other two look for him, we found him near a flower garden. Who would have thought!

"You with the red hair!" I called out.

He turned to us and said, "Wait! I mean no harm! In fact, I was looking for you."

_Well that was pretty easy_, I thought. But then again this must be a trap. Oh well I can just kill him if it is.

"My companion, Hiei, will not be easy to convince though." He told us.

"Great! I was hoping to use force on one of you!" I said happily. I started to walk to walk until Kurama stopped me.

"He is not one to take lightly." He warned.

"Well red head, neither am I." I told him.

Kurama sighed then told us where they had agreed to meet. We took his word for it and went to an abandoned warehouse near a pier. When we walked in, we saw him on a giant metal box.

"Well if it isn't the spirit detectives." He looked at Kurama then said, "You're a fool for betraying me.

"You're a fool for betraying. Blah blah blah! I think I'm _so _freaking awesome!" I mocked.

He glared at me with his ruby red eyes. I just smirked at him. Yes, I like making many people mad. Even if they are already mad.

"You'll be the first one to die." He told me.

"No thanks. I'll just kick your butt then take you in." I replied. As soon as I blinked, he was behind me with his sword at my neck.

"Well aren't you a smart ass?" He said while getting a better grip on his sword so he can slash my throat.

I grinned then said, "Why, yes I am!" Before he got the chance to move his sword, I had moved behind him.

"WHAT THE-"

"It looked pretty fun! May I try?" I kicked him and he flew across the room into a giant metal box. When he sat up, I was in front of him. "Man, I thought you would be a challenge." I said while pointing my finger at his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: An Unlikely Pair_

"NO SARAH!" Jackie came behind me and hugged me to stop my attack.

"Girl! Get up off me!" I yelled while trying to get out of her suffocating grip around my stomach. But that only made her hug me tighter.

"Hiei just come with us." She told the short black haired demon.

"Why should I go with you guys!" He asked.

"Because I'm holding back a demon girl who really wants to kill something so come on!"

Hiei looked up at Kurama then at me. He was debating whether to take his chances with me or give in and join us. He made a face at his decision. "Fine. I'll go." He picked up his sword and got up. "But next time I won't be so easy to knock down."

"Tell yourself that." I replied. _I can't have any fun can I? _I had thought to myself. I was only hoping that Koenma would send him somewhere to die. But of course that baby wouldn't do it.

"Well done you three! You have successfully completed your mission. Now, were there any complications?" The toddler asked when we got back.

They all looked at me at the same time. Alright I might have caused some trouble but I wasn't going to admit it. "No not really." Jackie answered.

* * *

"Very well then. You all are dismissed."

"FINALLY!" I started to head out the door. I was so happy I didn't have to deal with anything else for today.

"Sarah, I need to speak with you. It's very important."

_Damn it, so close, _I thought. I sighed then turned back to him. "Yeah what do you want now?"

"I have a 'project' for you."

"What is it? Get some diapers for you? A new pacifier to suck on?"

He looked at me angrily then said, "I'm assigning you a partner. Jackie will be by herself since she is already capable of controlling her anger. Christian will be with Kurama so he can do some 'community service'."

"Alright then. Wait who am I with?" I asked. He didn't say anything but only pointed behind me. I turned to face my new partner. "OH HECK NO!"

Hiei was going to be with me. "OH HELL NO!" He yelled.

"NO EXCEPTIONS! Now both of you, go to your room!"

I froze then looked at Koenma with my mouth wide opened. "WAIT! We're sharing a room!" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, so you two can start getting to know each other better." He answered with a big grin on his face.

"WHY!" We both yelled.

"When both of you have learned to work together, you may have your own rooms."

"GOD!" We both yelled again.

* * *

We didn't say anything to each other the whole way there. When we got there, we stood at the doorway and looked around. There were two plain beds on both sides of the room and only one bathroom.

"You keep your girly crap on your side and I'll keep my things on my side." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I unpacked my things then started filling the drawers with my personal belongings. Once I was done, I flopped onto my bed and pulled out a chocolate. Hiei looked up at it. "Oh did you want one?"

"Sure."

"Well too bad!" I took a huge bite out of the chocolate.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"What did you call me!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Don't get me mad if you know what's good for you." I warned him.

"Same goes for you too." He replied.

We were such a horrible pair! What the heck was Koenma thinking when he did this! If Jackie hadn't held me back, I would have killed Hiei. Then I would have my own room and I wouldn't have a partner to "worry" about. Well this should be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Being Nice_

Well the morning was fun! It's not everyday you get to spend a "nice and quiet" morning with a demon boy who hates your guts because you almost killed him. And if you have had one, isn't it fun! Well enough with my talking I'll just tell you how it was.

Hiei and I were brushing our teeth in the bathroom. When he bent down to spit out the toothpaste, I spat on the back of his head. He put his hand on the spot and made a disgusted face and looked up at me.

"Oops, sorry about that!" I said sarcastically.

"Why you little-"

"Get out so I can change out of my pajamas."

Before he said anything I pushed him out. He kept hitting the door but gave up shortly after the first thirty hits. About half an hour later I came out dressed and with my hair brushed out.

"It's about damn time!" He yelled then got his clothes to change into.

I patted his head but he didn't appreciate that. In a result, he flicked my head.

"Hey!" I rubbed my head. He grinned then slammed the door in my face.

After we yelled at each other for many weird things, the toddler called us down for something. What does he want now? If he wants us to get him something then I'm not doing it!

"Good morning you two. How are things?" He asked when we got in.

"Oh just dandy so what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing really I just needed you to do a mission. Jackie will accompany you and tell you what to do. NOW GO!"

"Well!"

We got out before he gave us more work to do. We had also bumped into Jackie on the way. Like Koenma said, she told us what our mission was and went with us to the woods in the human world. Our mission was to kill a demon that was bothering a few children. First of all, that's my job. Second, I didn't mind as long as Mr. I-hate-everyone stayed out of the way. Third… um…

"Hey look there he is!" Jackie said.

I wasn't going to let Hiei get all the credit so I ran after the demon. And of course Hiei followed me to kill the guy first. Then what do you know! The demon attacks us! _I'm not letting Hiei kill this guy! _I thought. I pointed my finger at him then shot his back.

"Ha! Beat that Hiei!" I said proudly.

"It will be my pleasure!" He pulled out his sword then started to stab the guy until he was dead.

"Cheese, talk about over kill. Good luck scrapping his guts out." I told him.

"You want to be next you big mouth bitch!"

"Oh I would like to see you try you three eyed freak!"

Before I knew it he had tackled me onto the ground. We rolled in the grass until he had got on top of me. Then he tried to punch me but I grabbed both of his hands to stop the blows before they got the chance to hit my head. Who would hit a girl in the face!

"I don't know whether to stop them or come back later." Hiei and I froze then looked up. It was Jackie.

"Um, we killed the thing." I said then pushed Hiei off.

"Alright then. Now let's go so you two can kiss in peace." She said with a smile.

"WHAT!" We both yelled.

"Girl you best run!" I yelled then chased her all the way back.

After reporting to the kid, we all went back to our rooms. I ran to my drawer and pulled out a Hershey's. I do this whenever I finish a mission. It relaxes me and also makes everything better in my day. While I was munching on the chocolate, I noticed that Hiei had his hand on his arm.

"What up with you?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you care." He replied.

"Fine I was just trying to be nice for once!"

"Ok gosh. I just have a huge cut on my arm. But it's no big deal." He revealed the bloody cut then sat on his bed.

"Well I guess I'll be nice again." I said then walked up to him. "Give me a cut or something."

"Wha-"

"Do it!"

He didn't understand what cutting me would accomplish but he listened and gave me a cut on my hand. The pain of it caused me to cry. But it was a good thing. I let the tears fall on his cut and mine. Then our injuries went away. Hiei looked amazed. I went back to my bed then tried to fall asleep.

"Hey um… thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." I replied. He smiled then went to bed. And for the first time, we weren't mad at each other.

* * *

**Hi people who were so nice to read up to here! I didn't know I could only put 5 chapters(at least I think. I made it up to 15) Well expect a few other parts to this story! Thank you and please tell me what you think of my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Getting Used to Each Other_

The next few weeks were boring because all we did were missions. We really need a vacation or something! Oh, Hiei and I still fight and there for we make the missions difficult for everyone. But at least we try to be nice! And believe me it's difficult. Now what was I doing again… Oh snap I'm on a mission right now!

"Sarah will you wake up!" Hiei yelled then smacked the back of my head.

"OW! You jerk what do you want!"

"They're here you dumbass!" He pointed to a couple of demons. Oh yeah we had to kill them! I had forgotten since I spaced out in the tree we're in.

"Oh ok. AERIAL ATTACK!" I jumped out of the tree then started to attack one of them. Hiei shook his head, sighed, and then attacked the other one.

For once they were hard to kill. I was still attacking mine but Hiei was finishing his off. _Why won't you die! _I kept trying and trying to kill this guy but he wouldn't go down. Then the one Hiei was fighting shot something at me. I had finally killed mine so I was too relieved to notice.

"Sarah!" He yelled then killed his really fast.

"Huh...!" I closed my eyes and prepared myself to get hit. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and noticed that my feet weren't on the ground. That's because Hiei was holding me.

"Wha..What just-"

"I saved you. It's pretty obvious."

I looked at him then at the spot I had stood before the attack. It had hit a tree instead. And the tree was now on the ground in splintery pieces. _That could have been me…_ I thought. But instead of wood, it would have been my body parts.

"Um, Hiei?" I said.

"Yeah?"  
"You can… put me down now." I told him while blushing.

"Oh, right. S-Sorry." He put me down and also blushed.

"We should head back and tell Koenma what happened."

"Y-Yeah."

The two of us walked back, not saying anything to one another.

* * *

"Chocolate time!" I said when we walked into our room.

"I thought it was 'Hershey's time'." Hiei said.

"SAME THING!"

"ALRIGHT GOSH! I was just saying because you yelled at me when I got it wrong!"

"Yeah that was fun!" I said. He shook his head at me but smiled.

I went to my drawer then pulled out a mini Cookies and Cream bar and opened it. Its sweet chocolate scent filled the room when I did this.

"Where do you get those?" Hiei asked.

"I got them from the human world whenever I don't get held up by a mission. I have a year's worth!" I answered happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah look!" I opened the middle drawer that had tons of bags of different kinds of Hershey's. Hiei's eyes widened with disbelieve. I noticed his expression and giggled. "Here you can have a few." I reached in, pulled them out, and handed him some bars and kisses.

"Thanks!" He had a big smile on his face. We both sat on my bed and ate the chocolates together.

"It's weird how we're starting to be nice to each other." I said.

"Yeah… but I like it like this." He said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "Me too. I hope we can keep it up."

After we had our fill of chocolates, we had gotten hyper and started to run around for a bit. I have never seen Hiei done that before. It was kind of scary and funny at the same time. Then after our, chaos we had passed out on my bed. I'll have to admit, Hiei looked cute when he's asleep. He looks… not deadly! Wait… what the heck am I thinking! I've never felt this way with anybody before. I don't even know what it is. Do I… like him?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: How to Act_

I just don't know how to act around Hiei anymore. I don't understand what this feeling is in my stomach. And this morning didn't help either. When I had finally woken up, I saw Hiei's face in front of mine and he was also hugging me. Now how am I supposed to act with that!

"Umm… Hiei wake up." I said with my face as red as it could get.

He slowly opened his eyes then looked at me tiredly. "Hm?"

"Can you let me go now?" It took him awhile to understand what was going on. He looked at me and then his arms.

"Sorry." He let go then rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He then got curious about what was around my bed then spotted something of interest to him. My stuffed animal that was an otter.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hey give him back he's mine!" I reached for him but Hiei pushed me down.

"HE? Oh man that's funny! Well does HE have a name?"

"…Ozi…"

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't quite catch the name of him."

"HIS NAME IS OZI OK!" I yelled. But the name only made him laugh harder. I pouted then said, "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry it's just… cute!"

I blushed then grabbed Ozi. Hiei tried to get him back but I wouldn't let him this time.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Let me see it!"

"HIM!"

"Ok let me see HIM!"

I held up Ozi so he can only see him. But of course Hiei tries to get him again. This went on for a few minutes until he accidently ended up falling on top of me. And what do you know! Jackie and "Chicken" (that's what we call Christian) walked in.

"WHOA! We'll come back later!" Jackie said.

"OH GOD! Let's go!" Christian said.

We looked up to glare at them but they had quickly closed the door. You could here them running away. Hiei got up and grabbed his sword.

"No Hiei they're not worth it!" I told him before he headed out the door.

"But-"

"NO!"  
"FINE!"

He sat back next to me, mumbling things to himself. But I just looked down at Ozi's little brown and white face. I was blushing at the thought of what just happened.

* * *

About a week or so later we had gone on a mission. But it was too boring so I won't kill you with the details. When we got back, Koenma called us to his play area. I mean his office.

"Yeah what do you want this time?" I asked.

"I've noticed that you two have been getting along quite well with each other." He began.

"Good job kid. What did you want a cookie for it?"

He ignored my comment and went on. "So as I promised, you two may have your own separate rooms."

"No way! Really! Don't you mess with me Koenma." I said.

"Yes. That is all so you may leave."

We walked out of his office. I was so happy to have my own room now! Or… was I? I'm pretty sure I am.

"Hiei isn't that great! We finally get our own rooms!"

"Um… yeah it is…"

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem sad."

"Well I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

He flicked the side of my head then said, "Yes I'm sure."

"You freak!" I said with a smile.

He smiled back and we went to our room. Well, for today since he'll be leaving. But strangely, a part of me doesn't want him to leave. But… why exactly is that?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Heartless_

The next day was the day that Hiei had to go to his new room. I've decided that I didn't want him to leave. But of course I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Sarah, wake up!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Hiei's red eyes looking right at me.

"Good morning!"

"AHH!" I sat up really fast and he just laughed at me. "Don't do that Hiei!"

He started to calm down then said, "Sorry I couldn't help it!"

"MEH!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Hiei's sowwy Sarah. Pwease forgive him."

"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was holding Ozi, pretending that he was the one talking.

"See, Ozi wants you to forgive me." He said with a smile.

I snatched Ozi away from him. "Stop it!"

"Come on! I said I was sorry!"

"No!" I turned back around. Then Hiei did something he hasn't done before. He hugged me.

"Please?" He asked. I blushed because he was cute or something like that. Well I thought it was.

"F-Fine just stop hugging me." I replied.

He let me go then did what I call an eyes closed smile. I blushed as red as Kurama's hair. And that's pretty red people! He noticed then put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright? You look really red. And you also feel warm. Are you getting sick?" He asked.

"N-No I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"Ok then."

Before he got the chance to put his hand down, I bit it.

"Hey!" He pulled it away. I giggled and he turned kind of red. "Fine! You want to play that game then we will!"

I looked at him confused. Then he tackled me and bit my shoulder. My face turned red again. It's doing that a lot today isn't it?

"Hiei stop it!"

"It's payback no!"

"Seriously stop it!"

"Ugh, fine but I'll smack you later."

We got up and stood there. For some, reason tears were coming out of my eyes. He looked at me then noticed.

"Hey what's wrong Sarah?"

"I don't know."

"If I bit you too hard I'm sorry." He said

"No that isn't why." I told him.

"Then what's wrong?"

I stayed quiet. Should I really tell him that I didn't want him to leave? Or should I lie and say that I hurt myself when he tackled me. It was now or never.

"Well Hiei it's because-"

"Hiei your room's all done!" Christian barged into our room.

I sighed. _Moment killer. I'll have to remember to torture him later. _I thought.

"Ok! Now leave you dumbass!"

"Well then! You don't have to be so mean about it!"

"Christian just leave." I said.

"Fine! Since no one wants me here!" He finally left.

Hiei went back to questioning me. But I decided not to say.

"Come on you were going to tell me before Chicken came in!"

"Well I changed my mind. Now go to your new room."

"Fine…" He got his stuff then left.

_Sorry Hiei, but I just can't tell you. _I thought. Even if I told him why, he would probably not talk to me. I shouldn't even be able to feel this way. For those of you who don't know, demons don't have hearts. We don't need them since we're pretty much dead.

Jackie and Christian are not demons. They're humans with spiritual powers. So it makes sense for them to feel these kinds of things. But not me. I'm a cold-blooded demon who shouldn't feel anything.

It's amazing that I have human friends. Let alone any considering how I act to people… What I want to know is why they stuck around me. I'm so mean to them yet they act like I'm some kind of saint.

I went on my bed and just lied there on my stomach. Then I looked at the empty bed that used to be Hiei's. I already miss him. Hey, what do you want me to do? Go after him? Well I'm not going to. I guess you can call me heartless…

* * *

**I just realized I could put more. So on ward to the rest!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Doing Something Difficult Part 1 of 3_

It's actually been a few weeks since Hiei moved out. I missed him the whole time but then again I didn't since I didn't feel comfortable around him. I don't really know what to do anymore. Well… I think I'll just try to avoid him for awhile. Man… this'll be a difficult thing to do.

* * *

"Kitty!" I ran up to Kurama and hugged him. He let out a sigh.

"How many times must I tell you. I am a fox demon not a cat!"

"You tell yourself that Kitty." I patted his head then walked away.

"HEY SARAH!"

I didn't look back because I knew who it was. Hiei. As much as I would want to run up to him and give him a big hug, I didn't and just kept going.

"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!" I still kept walking and then turned a corner that was up ahead. "What the hell?" He said.

He ran in the direction I had gone. But when he looked around, I wasn't there. So he decided to give up. When he walked away I poked my head out from a room. _I'm so sorry Hiei. _I thought with my eyes closed. I went back to my room, feeling like a bitch for ignoring him.

* * *

Um, well you see, I've still been avoiding Hiei. Not a long time maybe just like… four weeks? Ok it's a long time. But I really do feel bad for doing it! Yeah I feel that too! All was going "good" until this happened…

I was walking past Hiei's room so I could get to mine after a mission. Hiei's door opened and an arm reached out then pulled me inside.

"What the-" I began but then stopped.

Hiei's face was too close to mine. "Long time no see Sarah." He said then locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked.

"So you don't leave." He answered then stood in front of it.

"Move over!" I yelled. I tried to push him out of the way but he was like a huge rock. He held my arms so I couldn't try anymore.

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me!"

"Because I felt like it!" I had gotten free so I ran, but of course he wasn't going to let me go that easily. So he tackled me then pinned me down on the ground.

"Give me a straight answer! Then you can leave!" He told me.

"I don't know…"

"WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry…" I said in a hushed voice.

"WHAT!"

"I'M SORRY OK! I-I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT! IF I COULD I WOULD GO BACK AND STOP MYSELF FROM DOING IT!" I was crying hard when I finished saying all of this.

Hiei sighed. He gave me a hug then said, "I forgive you. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back. I must have been really red, but I didn't care. I was really tired from yelling and crying so hard. So I fell asleep in his arms. He noticed and smiled.

"You're just lucky you're cute." He carried me to his bed and lied me down. "Well, I guess I can't sleep on-"

"No…" I held onto his arm.

It took him awhile to understand what I meant. But eventually he did. So he smiled and fell asleep next to me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Doing Something Difficult Part 2 of 3_

The morning had came which signaled a new day. And by a new day I mean a new day for missions and for Koenma's yelling. Hiei was the first one to wake up. He let out a long yawn then looked around.

"What time is it?" He asked himself. He turned his alarm clock to see then his eyes got wider than they normally were. "HOLY SHIT! Sarah wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up really fast. "Huh, what's going on did someone steal my chocolates!"

"Forget your chocolates! We need to go see Koenma for our mission!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat there since it wasn't that important. "Oh yeah huh?"

Hiei got annoyed with the toddlers yelling so that's why he was rushing me and himself. I got up, not caring about the kid's yelling and his lectures about the importance of doing things on time. Hiei, on the other hand, cared. The reason being is because if he lectured him on one more thing, he would rip off the toddler's head. So as a result, he dragged me all the way to Koenma's office.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!" He yelled. He started to lecture us so I had to hold Hiei back. After his boring speech, he gave us the mission. It wasn't anything important so I'll skip it and tell you what happened when we got back.

* * *

Well when we got back, Hiei and I went back to our own rooms. _I haven't had any chocolate in a while_ I thought, opening the drawer where I have them. It's always fun getting hyper especially when I'm hyper and bothering Hiei. So I grabbed a handful of Hershey's bars and kisses. Hiei likes them too so maybe he will want some.

I closed the door to my room and started to head for Hiei's room. When I did get there, I kicked his door until he opened it. Yes, I like to push whatever buttons he has left.

"There's something called 'knocking' you know!" He yelled while opening his door.

"Yeah I know. But it's not as fun." I told him while walking in. He got mad so I handed him a chocolate. His anger went away with a smile then he took it. "Now give me a hug." I held out my arms so he could hug me.

"No. You don't deserve one." He said.

"BUT I WANT A HUG!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

I did puppy eyes, knowing that it always worked. "Pwease Hiei?"

"NOT THE EYES!" He tried to look away but he couldn't.

"Pweease?"

"OK! FINE!" He yelled then hugged me.

"YAY!" I hugged him back with a smile.

We talked for awhile, eating the chocolates I had brought. After many chocolates and many hours later, we got hyper. And let me tell you, it's not the best thing to do.

"Give me the last one!" I told him.

"NO! It's mine!" He hissed. We started to fight for it but eventually he won by eating it.

"…. I'm gonna cry." I said.

"I think there's a kiss left."

"Well can I have it?"

"Yes just close your eyes."

I didn't understand why I had to but I did. Then Hiei leaned forward toward my face.

"Well?" I said impatiently, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Fine. Here." He said. Then he kissed me. My eyes shot open for the second time today. _What the hell! _I thought.

"Hiei stop!" I yelled then pushed him away. He just stared at me with his big ruby colored eyes.

"What?" He asked as if he did something wrong.

"What did you just do!"

"Um, kiss you?" He said with a grin.

"WHY?"

"Because…. I like you." He said it in almost a whisper, blushing.

My face turned a really bright red. Everything was happening too fast that I felt like fainting. What am I supposed to do? Hell, what am I supposed to say to him now? I didn't know any of the answers to these. It ended up us just staring at each other for a really long time. Then Hiei broke the silence.

"Um, Sarah?" He said.

"W-What?" I was scared to say anything else.

"Well, do you wish that I didn't do that?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Doing Something Difficult Part 3 of 3_

The answer was obvious since day one or so. But of course I wasn't so sure about it. I didn't say anything after his question. I didn't because I didn't know.

"Well? Do you?" Hiei asked again.

"I…. I…"

"You…?"

I had to say something to him. So it was now or never. I should've picked never.

"No… it's ok." I answered.

"Really? Well can I ask you something else?" He asked.

"What?" I was scared to know what he would ask this time.

"Do… you like me back?"

There it was. The question I was hoping he wouldn't ask me. The question I didn't completely have an answer to.

"I don't have a heart." Was all I could say for now.

"It's ok. I don't either remember?"

"Then how could you like me?"

"Because when I'm with you, it feels like I do. And I thought you felt like you did too."

I just sat there. He was right. Whenever I was with Hiei, I felt like I had a heart. I almost forgot I was a demon too. I almost felt… human.

Hiei moved his face in front of mine then said, "If you don't feel the same, then resist."

"Huh?" I didn't understand.

"You can push me away and leave. You can also pretend that all of this never happened."

I didn't know what to do. And he didn't give me much time to think either. _Just go with the heart you don't have._ I thought. He kissed me again while I thought most of this. But this time, I just sat there. After awhile he stopped.

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" He asked.

"I can't feel." I answered.

"You know what I mean."

I wanted to say yes, but all I did was turn my head and blush. He smiled then turned my head back to face him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said then kissed me again.

"Hiei I need you-" Kurama had came in but just stood there. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't." I answered then pushed Hiei off.

"What do you want Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

"I need you to help me with something."

"Fine I'll be right there in a little bit."

"Very well. Continue with… whatever it was you were doing." He left but he had a smile on his face.

"Finally! Anyways-"

"Um, I should probably leave too." I said.

"Oh, ok. See you in the morning then."

"Yeah." Before I left, he hugged me from behind and I blushed. When he let go, I went back to my room and went on my bed.

_I can't believe that happened._ I thought. I had no idea if I regretted him kissing me or not. _Wait… does that mean we're together now?_ This was all too confusing for me. I didn't know what to do know that he knows I like him. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't since I kept thinking about it. _Freaking Hiei. This is your fault. _I thought while turning to face the bed. Then I buried my face in my pillow. After awhile I fell asleep. These past few weeks have been too difficult for me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Vacation Time at the Beach Part 1 of 2_

The next morning was ok I guess. I got up and went to the huge kitchen that's there. And what do you know! Someone made waffles! So I got to eat those for my breakfast with some chocolate milk that I had made to go with it.

I had met up with Kurama so I could bother him by calling him "Kitty". When we went to Koenma's office to get a mission, there was a note on the door:

"_There will be no missions for a few weeks. So you all may do what you please until then. The only exception is that you don't burn, break, or cause havoc. You know who you are!_

_ Sincerely, Koenma"_

I know he must be talking about me. I wouldn't do that! Alright maybe a little. But hey this technically isn't my house so I could do pretty much whatever I want!

"Yay!" I said while hugging Kurama.

"Since we are on vacation, we all should go somewhere." Kurama suggested.

"Good idea Kitty!"

He sighed and put his hand on his forehead, trying not to get upset because I had called him that for the hundredth time. After he calmed down, we went to everyone's room and told them that we were going somewhere in the human world. To the beach. There I see someone I felt like I knew.

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" I ran then jumped into the salty water.

"MY HAIR!" Jackie yelled. It's fun splashing people who are concerned about their hair.

Everyone was having a great time here. Kurama was reading a book he's been wanting to finish but whenever he got the chance to read it, it was at midnight. Jackie was building a sorry looking sandcastle that she got mad at so she destroyed it. Hiei was dunking a little kid in the water. And Christian was in the shade asleep since he claims he deserves it. Wait…

"Hiei leave that kid alone!" I yelled.

"But it's fun!" He yelled back. The kid was crying and looked all scared. I tackled Hiei into the water.

"MOMMY!" The kid ran to his mother who was tanning far from where we were.

"You're welcome!" I called out.

Hiei came from behind me when he emerged from the water. "I was having fun you know." He told me then hugged me from behind.

"Yeah I know that's why I stopped you!" I replied.

He turned me around to face him. He was going to kiss me when I noticed something huge coming out of the water. Both Hiei and I turned our attention to the huge object, wondering if it was an enemy who came to ruin our fun at the beach. But we were shocked to see what it was.

"A killer whale!" We both yelled. Then I noticed that the whale was carrying something on its back.

"Oh my gosh hi Sarah!" A boy jumped off of it then ran in front of me. Jackie felt like she knew the voice so ran over to us.

"Hi Jackie! I haven't seen you guys in four years!"

We stood there and thought about it. Four years? The only person I knew back then that liked whales was…

"JAVI!" We both yelled.

"You bitches you forgot about me!"

"I would NEVER forget about you!" I said then hugged him.

"I wouldn't either!" Jackie joined me in hugging him.

"Who the hell is he?" Hiei asked, a little annoyed with the whole thing.

"Hiei this is Javier but we call him Javi. He's an old friend of mine. Javi this is Hiei." I explained.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Javi loved to embarrass me like that.

"Um well…" I blushed.

"Yes I am." Hiei answered.

My face turned even redder when Javi awed at it. We all sat down under an umbrella and talked about what we have done in the past four years. Apparently he went to Sea World and set Shamu free. He's so weird but also funny at the same time. You have to love that kid. We stayed at the beach for the rest of the time, relaxing and having fun. That is, until SHE showed up.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Vacation Time at the Beach Part 2 of 2_

"What the hell are you lazy bones doing! Shouldn't you be training instead of fooling around at a beach!"

A few of us recognized the old sounding voice. Genkai. She used to teach Chicken, Jackie, and also me. I could actually do the harsh training she gave us. For the other two, not so much. She can be a real bitch at times, but she is actually really nice.

"Oh hi Genkai!" I said as happily as I could to hide the fact that she might ruin our vacation.

"Hello Sarah. I'm shocked to see you sitting around doing nothing. Why aren't you training?"

"Come on! I already trained enough! You said yourself that I was stronger than that Yusuke guy." I didn't know who he was though. But the way she talked about him made him sound pretty strong.

"That was three years ago. Now you two are equal."

_Great, _I thought, _someone has to be stronger to her._

"Ha you're not the strongest anymore!" Jackie said.

"Shut your trap Jackie! You are nowhere near the level Sarah is so you shouldn't be talking!" Genkai yelled at her.

"HA!" I said.

"MEH!"

She talked to us for awhile to see how things were going and if we have been training when ever we got the chance to. The only "training" I do is either eating chocolate or killing the demons I'm assigned to get rid of. Then she started to chew out the Chicken for being in the shade sleeping.

I was spacing out through out the whole thing. So when Hiei snuck up behind me and covered my mouth, it kind of freaked me out. Heck, I almost shot his arm off!

"Come on let's go!" He whispered to me. I thought about it. Listen to why it's important to train or go with Hiei… LET'S GO!

* * *

"Hiei where are we going!" I asked since it felt like we have been walking forever.

"You'll see." He replied with a smile.

By the way I'm walking and by the way everything feels, I think we're in the jungle. I'll explain it to you. On the island we are on, there is a jungle like area in the middle of it all. It has mountains and hills everywhere in it. But that's all I know about it, nothing else. So my guess is that Hiei is taking me somewhere in it. And to top it off, he has me walking all the way to who knows where with my eyes closed!

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked impatiently.

"Not yet!" He told me.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally stopped. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." Hiei said.

I did what he said then gasped at what I saw. There was a huge waterfall that sparkled like diamonds. Flowers that were in different colors surrounded the whole area, making it smell wonderfully pleasant. Butterflies and hummingbirds flew in different directions to get to the flower they wanted so they can get the sweet nectar that was in those flowers. It's as if by looking at all of this would make you forget any troubles you have in life. I wanted to freeze time so that this moment would never end.

"Oh my gosh Hiei…" Was all I could say since I was mesmerized by the beauty.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Of course I do! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" I said while walking through the rainbow of flowers.

"I've only seen one beautiful thing in my life." He walked to my side.

"Really? What was it?"

"You." He held my hand then kissed it.

"You're so cheesy." I said with a smile.

"But you love me." He replied, hoping that I would say it back.

I blushed and I had a huge smile on my face. "Yeah, I do love you." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He blushed but looked happy. "I love you too." He told me.

We stayed there to look at things and talk for awhile. Alright, a long while. Only because it was pretty and I refused to leave. For once there was something in my life that made me happy other than chocolates. Hiei. We stayed there to be alone without anyone telling us to go do something. Just the two of us, alone, felt amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Jealous_

Hiei and I have spent most of the day in that one little area. So when we went back to everyone, it was time to leave. I really didn't want to go but we have to since Genkai already said that we need to train. She said she would be more than happy to help. No thank you!

"No don't leave me!" Javi latched himself onto my arm.

"We have to Javi." Jackie told him. We didn't want to leave him.

"Can't I come!" He asked me.

"No you can't!" Hiei answered his question in his own opinion.

"GO TO HELL!"

"YOU GO TO HELL YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Both of you STOP!" I yelled. It got quiet for awhile.

"So Sarah can I go with you guys?" He asked innocently.

"Hmm… of course you can!"

"WHAT!" Hiei yelled in disbelieve.

"YAY! You're awesome!" Javi hugged me then went to the group of whales he had came with. I'm not exactly sure how he did it but he shrunk them to fit in the palm of your hand.

"What the freak?" I watched him put the tiny creatures into a fish bowl that he carried around in his backpack.

"Ok I'm ready!"

We gathered all of our stuff we had brought. I was being lazy and was just sitting there but freak Chicken threatened to call Genkai to tell her that I was doing this and wanted to train. I kicked him in his personal place then helped. Once we were all done we headed back to the toddlers place.

* * *

Since we had brought Javi, we had to ask if he could stay. Koenma asked him a lot of questions to see if he would be of any use to the spirit detectives. Once he asked him everything he wanted to know he approved of Javi staying.

"Can I be in Sarah's room?" Javi asked.

"Sure. As long as you keep the noise to a minimum." He answered.

"YAY!" Javi and I hugged each other in excitement.

"WHAT!" Hiei yelled.

We didn't waste any time in going to my room. So when we got there I helped Javi unpack his things and fill the drawers with his personal belongings. Once everything was put away, he put his mini whales on the night stand next to his bed. It was cool to see them do tricks in their fish bowl. We were laughing and talking about things until Hiei came.

"Oh hi Hiei!" I said when I took a huge breath.

"Hey." He gave me a hug then looked at Javi. "I don't see the point in having you here. We were fine before."

"You stupid niger don't you have to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah and I'll take HER with me!" He grabbed my arm.

"No you can just leave!" Javi got my other arm.

They started to pull me and cussed each other for the longest time. I was just there hoping that someone would come and ask one of us to go with them to do something. Thankfully, Kurama came to ask me something. So I went with him to get out of the room. Hiei left as well (since I wasn't there).

* * *

After I did Kurama's favor, I did a few things to avoid Hiei and Javi. A few hours had past so I decided to go back to my room. I spotted Hiei leaning against the wall.

"Hi Hie-" Before I got the chance to finish my sentence he had picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "What are you doing! PUT ME DOWN!"

He ignored my yelling and kept walking. We went to his room for some reason then that's when he put me down. I smacked him for doing of those things.

"OW!" He yelled then rubbed his arm.

"You know I hate to be carried!" I said angrily.

He sat me down and I looked up at him confused and mad. He just smiled at me then kissed me. I wasn't in the mood to kiss him right now.

"STOP IT!" I smacked him so hard that he fell to the ground. "QUIT BEING SO JEALOUS OF JAVI!" I yelled then stormed out of his room.

I hated to yell at Hiei but he made me angry. I didn't want to hit him that hard but I just lost control and did it. I regretted that. And if you think of it, this is the first time we fought in a very long time. It freaking sucked…


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Forgiving_

Fighting with the person you love is not the best thing to do. And for the longest time I was mad at Hiei and I didn't talk to him. He kept trying to talk to me but eventually he gave up and decided to just leave me alone. I am not one who likes to talk about how I feel so I always just bottle up my emotions. It's not a good idea because if someone brings the subject up, then you're going to yell at them too.

"Hey Sarah why are you avoiding Hiei?" Chicken asked me one day.

"Mind your own business Emo Giant." I replied. I gave him that nickname since he's tall and always sad about who knows what.

"I'M NOT EMO!"

"Look you gigantic freak." I turned then grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If you don't mind your own business, I will drag you to the nearest cemetery, knock you out, and bury you alive. Got it?"

"Yes. But-"

I threw him on the ground then walked away. I was in no mood to talk or take his idiotic comments.

"Man, what's her problem?"

* * *

The next day when I had finished eating my lunch which consisted of pizza and a Diet Coke, I decided to see who was in the lounge so I could bother someone. I was amazed to see that hardly anyone was there. Then again it made sense since we were on vacation. The only two in the lounge were Javi and Christian. When I walked in they looked up at me at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"Forgive Hiei!" Christian said.

"No way!" I replied.

"Come on Sarah you two love each other!" Javi said.

"Whatever, he's just a jerk."

"Just forgive him!"

"NO!"

"Sarah if this is about him being mean to me then stop. I don't care if he is! I just want you to be happy again!"

I stayed quiet. I wasn't happy at all like this. I let out a sigh then said, "Fine. I'll forgive him then."

"Good now go!" Chicken said.

"Yeah and make out with him!" Javi added.

"Ok I'll go- wait… WHAT!"

Javi just laughed at my reaction. Embarrassed, I quickly went to Hiei's room to get away from those weird people. Without knocking or kicking the door, I walked in. "Hiei? Are you here?" I looked around then saw him sleeping on his bed. I sighed then sat next to him.

I looked at his peaceful face. I smiled since I missed that look. _If only you were like this all the time, _I thought. I noticed that his right arm was wrapped in a bandage. _What happened?_ I reached for his arm but his left hand grabbed mine. My eyes widened because I had thought he was asleep. His eyes slowly opened then he noticed who it was.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" He rubbed one of his eyes.

"You're the one who wanted to talk." I told me."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being an ass to Javier."

"… It's alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled then hugged me. "Tell Javi though."

"Ok fine. Next time I see him though."

"What, why next time?"

"We haven't been together for a long time." He said with an evil smile. _Oh crap,_ I thought.

"Um, Hiei!" I said as quickly as I could.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Um, well what happened to your arm?"

He lifted then looked at it as if he didn't even notice. I looked at it as well. We just sat there, looking at his wounded arm. Finally I ended the silence.

"Can I see?" I asked while putting my hands on his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: The Dragon Mark_

"Um yeah, go ahead." Hiei told me.

I got the end of the bandage and slowly started to unwrap it. He flinched sometimes but stopped after I had finished. My eyes got wide at what I saw. "What the-" There was a mark that wrapped around his arm in the shape of a dragon. But my problem wasn't the dragon, it was the fact that his arm was badly bruised. "What the flip happened to your arm!" I looked up at him.

"Nothing. I was just training, that's it." He looked away.

"Don't give me that! Training doesn't do THIS to your arm!" I lifted it so he could look at it and see what he had done to his arm. He flinched when I did this. "It hurts you, doesn't it?"

"N-No."

"What in the world happened then?"

"My arm wasn't doing things correctly. So I punished it."

I stayed quiet. That was the worst reason I have ever heard. I knew it hurt him so I grabbed his sword that was next to his bed, in case someone that annoyed him came in.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching my every move. I took it out then put a cut on my arm. I yelled out in pain and dropped it on the ground.

"SARAH WHAT THE HELL!" He got me with his bad arm. _Good,_ I thought while the tears went on it. After a few seconds his arm had healed.

"There, it's better." I said then grabbed my wound.

"Yeah but now your arm is cut." He carefully got my arm.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as your arm is better."

"It does matter."

"Hiei-" He hugged me before I got the chance to finish my sentence.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore. Promise me that."  
"But what if-"

"Promise it."

I didn't say anything for awhile. I didn't want to promise because of the chance that someone might be dying and I'm the only one who could heal them. What if that person was him? I would do it even if he said for me not to. But I guess I'll answer him.

"Ok. I promise."

We sat on the bed while he wrapped my arm. It wasn't anything severe but Hiei treated it like it I was going to die if I didn't take care of it right away. I sat there looking around to see what he had. Nothing interesting, how did I see that coming?

"I'm sorry I did that. I just wanted your arm to be healed." I said while looking down.

"It's ok." He replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Oh, I'm done wrapping your wound."

"Thanks." I examined the bandages. "I owe you." I shouldn't have said that.

"Ok then."

I flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Then Hiei went on top of me.

"Get off!" I said.

"Hey, you owe me remember?" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

I blushed at that. _Why did I say that,_ I thought. Hiei moved his head closer to mine and started to kiss me. It's not that I minded him kissing me it's just the fact that he won't stop for a long time. _Someone come knock on the door already,_ I thought. A LONG while later, somebody finally knocked on the door. FINALLY!

"Who is it!" Hiei yelled.

"It's Javier!"

"Javi come in!" I said then pushed Hiei to the ground. He looked at both of us confused.

"Right um are you guys ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Oh Hiei wanted to tell you something."

"…. Sorry Javier."

"It's ok. I just wanted to see if things were ok with you guys. See you bitches later! Have fun making out!" He left the room in a hurry.

I faced palm myself then looked at Hiei's arm again. How did he get the dragon on there? I still wondered what happened, but I let it go since it brought images of his beaten up arm back into my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Final Day of Vacation_

Our vacation was a lot of fun! But turns out today's our last day of vacation. I don't want it to end! Stupid toddler, he has to ruin our fun.

"Well what shall we do today?" Kurama asked.

"How should I know Kitty?" I said. For once he didn't sigh since he was too upset that this was our last day. None of us knew what to do so we just sat there and thought of ideas.

"I think I know what we could do." Hiei said. We all looked at him surprised. Hiei was the mayor of the town of not having fun. Now I know the world is going to end. "What?"

"Oh nothing. So what do you have in mind?" Chicken asked.

"We can go to the human world. Over there it's the Fourth of July."

"OH MY GOSH FIREWORKS!" Jackie yelled.

"YAY!" Javi and I yelled.

"Very well then. We will leave at six o'clock so be ready." Kurama told us.

We didn't waste any time at all. We went to our rooms to pack snacks and towels to put on the grass. Javi wanted to bring his tiny whales but Koenma didn't let him since it would draw attention. He called him a bitch then put them back. I just put a few chocolates in my pocket then grabbed my towel.

* * *

At six we were all at the park in the human world sitting on the grass that was near a lake. I couldn't believe that I didn't bring popcorn!

"Jackie go get me popcorn!" I demanded.

"No get it yourself!" She told me.

"Chicken can you please go get me popcorn?"

"Oh my gosh a please! Fine I'll be back." He got up then left.

"Thank you!" I called out. Jackie looked at me. "What?"

"You say please to him but not to me!"

"Yeah!"

"My gosh!"

We all sat there, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Then Hiei nudged me then said, "Come on Sarah."

"Where?"

"You'll see." I looked at him and he smiled at me. When no one was looking we snuck away.

* * *

"Why must you surprise me?" I asked him.

"First of all, because it's fun. Second, I like to do it. Third of all, why must you be so curious?" He replied.

"I'll give you a short answer. Because it's fun!" He looked back at me and I did an eyes closed smile. He smiled back then we kept walking. Eventually we got up to the top of a huge hill. "Finally!" I said then sat on the ground. Hiei sat next to me. "So why did you bring me up here?"

"It has a better view. Don't you think so?"

I looked around the park. He was right, you could see everything. I could see the people sitting with their family and friends waiting for the fireworks. Also the lake that went through it and out of the park to who knows where.

"Why must you be right?"

"Because it's fun." He answered. We laughed and waited there for awhile.

"It sucks this is our last day." I said.

"Yeah, it does. And we won't see each other as much because of our missions." He added. We stayed quiet.

"Oh yeah!" I took out two Hershey's and handed Hiei one.

"To think we're together because of these." He said then took a bite out of it.

"You're right." I held his free hand. "And I'm glad I'm with you."

"I'm glad I'm with you too." He said with a smile on his face. He kissed my cheek then said, "I love you."

"I la you too." I said.

I leaned on him and put my head on his shoulder. We looked at each other and kissed. Right when we did that, the fireworks started. But we didn't really care anymore. We just looked at them once then went back to what we were doing.

It is pretty weird how we're together because of the chocolates. But what can we say, we love chocolate!

The End


End file.
